Risks are the Best Entertainment
by 54thTrial
Summary: Sometimes, Antauri just can't resist. Sparx x Antauri Slash


_**Warning: **_**This story has slash (boyxboy), if this offends you then please hit the back button. :)**

* * *

There was a sharp tone in Antauri's voice as he looked up disapprovingly at the over excited pilot. Sparx only grinned down from his perch on the specialized racing ship painted a bold, electric red.

"I do not approve of this, '77." Antauri said flatly.

Sparx let out a laugh. "Aw, I love when you call me that." He teased with a wink.

"I am serious, Sparx. This is a horrible idea."

A smile took form on the pilot's muzzle and there was a spark of fondness in his eye. "Don't be a worry-wart! I'm just going to take it for a spin! They won't even know it's gone."

'They' being the Intergalactic Police Institution which is more than known for they're strictness and violent punishments. A stick-to-the-book or die type of group. Antauri's least favorite type.

"No, Sparx. They probably have a tracking-alert system on that ship. They will know if you 'take it out for a spin.'" Antauri insisted and was tempted to just knock the red simian out and drag him back to the team's quarters.

"Live a little, 'Tauri-"

"Don't call me that."

"-Have a little bit of fun every once in a while!"

Antauri shook his head and released his ghost claw. "This is your last warning, Sparx. Get off the ship."

Sparx laughed and swung down so he landed just in front of the silver monkey. He smoothly avoided the extended claws and pulled Antauri close.

"Come on," Sparx whispered lowly, a hint of seduction laced with his words. "This is our chance to be like rebellious teenagers and steal a sweet ride."

Antauri stared and tried not to be persuaded by Sparx's tone of voice, despite how difficult it may be. "No."

Sparx chuckled and slowly ran his hand down the second-in-command's side. "Ever made out in a semi-stolen ship floating in space?"

Antauri's lips twitched in a there-then-gone smile. "Once. Though you called it 'borrowing' and if I recall, Otto wasn't too happy with us when we came back."

Sparx leaned back and laughed. "Well, this time, it's a little more dangerous." He smirked mischievously and yanked Antauri closer. "What to nearly get arrested?"

Antauri can't help the smile spreading across his lips and lightly slides the back of his claw down Sparx's chest. "Almost?"

"The cops have some good pilots, but no one is as crafty as me." Sparx explained, knowing that he's close to cracking Antauri's shell.

"I have a feeling that you're taking advantage of my inner rebel." Antauri accused lightly.

With only a shrug of his shoulders he pulled away from the other. "Well, if you want to stay and be a good little lookout, you can."

He could hear Antauri give an aggravated and very defeated sigh when he turned back to the ship. "Fine...but if we get caught, I'm placing all of the blame on you." Antauri stated as he smoothly climbed up and into the ship.

Sparx laughed. "Has it ever been any other way?" He quickly followed suit and sat in behind Antauri, pressing his chest against his partner-in-crime's back as he reached around and took the controls. "Ready?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, '77." Antauri teased and got comfortable for the ride among the stars.

When they got back, they found an amused, but peeved Nova waiting at the station. Antauri was calm and collected as he removed himself from the ship and presented himself to Nova as though he didn't have an amazing time. Sparx on the other hand was more clumsy and all grins and smugness. Nova seemed like she was going to scold the couple, but she merely shook her head.

"Okay, kids. You better get a hold of yourselves, because this is the last time I'm protecting your asses." She stated sternly with her arms crossed.

Antauri at least pretended to look ashamed, but Sparx didn't even attempt to hide his joy from the warrior. He said with an amused tone, "We'll be good, ma'am. I'll make sure to bring Antauri back before midnight next time."

Antauri could barely hold back a scoff and Nova rolled her eyes. "You better, young man." With a smile, she turned to leave now that her boys were back and out of trouble's way.

Antauri waited a minute after she left to send a sharp punch into the pilot's arm. Sparx yelped and held his stinging arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Antauri held a stern expression, but his eyes were full of life and amusement. "That was for the midnight comment." With that, he turned his back and made his way to leave.

Sparx laughed and knew that he'll never get tired of the silver simian. Never.

* * *

**_A/N: I don't know what happened. I was just waiting for my next class and suddenly, this little bit of stupidness was created :'D I just can't get enough of this two! And I love Antauri having an inner rebel when with Sparx ;)_**


End file.
